


I Hope this Love isn't Unrequited

by scifirevolutions



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifirevolutions/pseuds/scifirevolutions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim McManus sits in his office slightly depressed. Spoliers if I say anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope this Love isn't Unrequited

 

Tim McManus leaned back abruptly against his chair. He was tempted to also raise his feet onto the desk, but that wouldn't be professional... never the less the blinds were down... and the office door tightly shut... no, what was he thinking. With all the slip-ups he had made this week, he couldn't afford to be "unprofessional".

 

Adebisi's death (or murder) had come so unexpectedly... and of course who was to blame; McManus, always getting the blame for things that weren't his responsibility. _If you hadn't gone insane, I wouldn't have had to replace you with Querns._ Ok maybe Leo did have a point; he could have prevented his breakdown if he had just listened to Sean and went to see a phycologist. But just thinking about one gave him the shivers; what if he found that Tim was completely deranged and had to be locked up in some mental hospital? ... There was always Sister Peter Marie?... Why had he not thought of that then?

 

Tim had almost fallen asleep when he heard knocking on the door.

"Yeah? Come in." Tim said, making sure to pick up his pen and lean in towards his papers before allowing Sean in.

"Hi Tim, I just wanted you to know that O'Reily got himself into another fight again and I've sent both him and Stanislofsky to the hole."

"That's the third time this week. Do you think I should send them to see Sister Pete?"

"Yeah, you should definitely talk to her about it Tim; otherwise who knows what else those two could sir."

"I will then." Tim felt slightly proud of himself for taking up on Sean's advice this time... but what if he was wrong?...

"Oh and one more thing Tim... "

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I leave early this evening; it's just I've got this dentist appointment and I've told them my working hours, but they couldn't fit me anywhere else. It's just this once Tim."

"Of course; I understand. Besides you put in extra hours compared to the other CO's. Even if you need a day off to rest, you tell me, ok?"

"Ummm, sure. Thanks Tim."

 

As Sean left, Tim realized how good it felt to talk to a true friend... Because that's all he was; a true friend... but just a friend... Tim wondered if he actually might be gay for Sean. He thought about the possibility of not having realized he was gay or maybe he was suppressing it? What with all his failed relationships with woman... But just because someone was prone to breakups didn't mean their sexual attraction wasn't valid... Besides with who would he have a gay relationship with?... Sean? Sean definitely wasn't gay. He had told him about his younger teenage experiences that didn't appeal to him. And even if he was, he wouldn't want to break up the beautiful relationship he has with his wife.

 

Suddenly the door swung open and in burst Saïd. _Oh god, what does he want now?_

"McManus!" he yelled, "you know it wasn't my fault what happened to Adebisi! And how could you go back on your word? What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Saïd, What are you taking about?"

"I'm taking about you sending me on death role after you clearly stated that you witnessed me innocent of the matter!"

"Send you on death role? I haven't issued anything of the sort."

"... " Saïd's face turned from anger to confusion.

"Saïd?"

A large frown grew across his face, "Those Arian Fucks!"

"Kareem?!"

"I'm going to kill them!"

Tim understood; the Arians were famous for spreading rumors after all. "Now Kareem, calm down, if you do kill them, then I am going to have to put you on death role."

Saïd didn't say anything, but he was still seconds away from charging out of McManus's office.

"... What good will it do you? I thought you inspired to be better than Schillinger."

 

Saïd sighed and took a seat in front of the desk, his agitated hands fidgeting along the surface. Tim was about to reach out to him when he realized that the space before them just wouldn't be convenient... Tim got up and went to sit in the second guest chair beside Saïd.

 

Placing a hand over Saïd's, he attempted to say something comforting, but instead their eyes met and Tim suddenly became lost for words. He needed to help him... now... do something... Anything!

... Soon Tim's lips were pressing against Saïd's, their cheeks lightly making contact.

 

***

 

Saïd had had it up to here with McManus's stupid games. He knew they had a relationship of conflict, but this however was crossing the limits of civilized respect. How could the McManus he knew simply send him on death role like that, and it wasn't like Tim to go back on his word.

 

Saïd stormed into McManus 's office, face burning, fists tightened. He wasn't even looking to bargain. McManus was going to pay; not even Allah would stop him now!

 

***

 

Saïd could have never seen coming such a reaction like this from McManus. But shocked and disgusted as he was, it didn't prevent him from feeling a kind of warmth to be touched in such affection by another. It had been ages since his wife and kids had come for a visit and even between islamic brothers, the contact they had was slightly hypocritical. After all they were in OZ, Oswald state penitentiary. This moment with Tim felt good, but it wasn't just a pat on the back or a hug, it was a kiss... a passionate one. Something quite clearly forbidden in the Koran. Besides, he felt no sexual attraction towards Tim... McManus. He was just exceptionally lonely today (probably due to that mini depression last night). But he didn't even think of this man as a friend, let alone lover.

 

As these thoughts circulated around in his head, Saïd's eyes stayed focused on Tim. What was originally comfort was starting to form into something new, something physical. Saïd wasn't sure if it was his sudden doubts about his sexuality (because as much as he considered homosexuality a choice, he couldn't help but wonder upon strength and flexibility of this argument), the comfort he was receiving or simply that he had never gazed upon Tim's face this close up before, that was causing a sudden interest... lust to let his gaze leave Tim's eyes, down to his mouth, further down to his-

 

***

 

Tim's lips parted those of the prisoner before him. Saïd looked utterly frozen in shock, his eyes unable to break contact. What had he done! Besides the 'McManus is gay' gossip that would circulate OZ, he was facing resignation from the police force along with a reputation that would follow him the rest of his life. Maybe if he talked to Saïd, ask him to keep what had happened a secret. For his sake as much as Tim's...

 

As Tim pulled his face away, he noticed Saïd looking down his body. Was that his crotch he was looking at? Could Kareem Saïd, the most faithfully religious practicing Muslim Tim knew possibly be gay? Nooo... or maybe like himself this attraction was recently new to him? Or could it be that the definition of sexuality was far more complex than Tim could have ever suspected.

 

Saïd suddenly leaned towards Tim and placing a hand on his cheek, leaned in further, wrapping his mouth over Tim's. Tim felt a wave of relief as he replied with his tongue the love that was no longer unrequited.

 

***

 

Somewhere in town, a man sat in a gay bar awaiting the arrival of someone he had met online. Hopefully this date would prove to be worth the lie he had made up to be here.

 

***

 

The two men, isolated in the dark chambers of 'the hole', whispered to each other words of passionate love as they rubbed the flesh that they wished, if only, could meet contact.

 


End file.
